


A Son's Affection

by WarpedYouth



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Father/Son Incest, Kovu has issues, Kovu's adopted so Scar isn't his birth-father, M/M, Nuka is a dick, Scar is called Taka, Sort Of, Underage Masturbation, probably still counts though, this is probably somewhat disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedYouth/pseuds/WarpedYouth
Summary: Prompt: 'Kovu has had family trouble since his fathers death. He thinks back to when they were happy, when his mom didn't yell all the time and when his brother didn't hit him, back when his father was there to hold him at night when he had nightmares even after his mother said he got old for it.'





	A Son's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  this prompt at the disney_kink LJ/Dreamwidth site.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me (and this is probably a perfect example of why that's a good thing).

The slam of his door practically echoed through the house as Kovu threw himself face-down on the bed, fighting the urge to start crying again. He knew his mother would probably shout at him for it later but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t bring himself to care about much these days, but every so often, someone would find a way to push his buttons – mostly Nuka. He wasn’t entirely sure _why_ his brother seemed to hate him so much lately but barely a day went by without Nuka finding a reason to beat him up. Today’s session had been the worst in a while – not the beating itself, Kovu could easily take that, but it was the things Nuka had said that had truly hurt.

_“Late again,” the older teenager had sneered as Kovu had attempted to silently enter the house by the back door. “Were you off playing with your little girlfriend again?”_

_“Kiara’s not my girlfriend,” Kovu replied quietly, trying to squeeze past his brother as he stood blocking the doorway. Nuka had just shoved the significantly shorter fourteen-year-old backwards, smirking as he’d watched Kovu trip over his feet and fall to the floor. “Just let me go upstairs!”_

_“You’re so pathetic!” There wasn’t an awful lot of energy behind the kick but it still hurt as it connected with Kovu’s stomach. “Even Mom thinks so. And I bet Dad did too.”_

_That had made Kovu freeze in his struggle to sit up and he glared up at Nuka, hoping his brother wouldn’t see the tears building in his eyes. “Dad loved me.”_

_“Yeah right,” came the dismissive reply plus another, more solid, kick that left Kovu curled up on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Dad just felt sorry for you. Why else do you think he would have convinced Mom to adopt you?” Kovu was crying now, silently but he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking and the punch to his arm he earned in response just made him cry harder. “Look at you! Dad was brave! He could fight back! I bet part of him was glad when he died just because he knew he’d never have to deal with your weak ass ever again!” Kovu had let out a strangled scream of pure rage at that and had flung himself off the floor straight into his brother. Fists, feet and various limbs had flailed for a good minute before their mother had wrestled Kovu off Nuka and ordered him to his room with a rough slap on the back of his head. As Kovu had headed to the stairs, he’d seen his sister sitting watching TV. She hadn’t even looked at him as he’d moved past._

Kovu sniffled and dragged his arm across his eyes, staining the already fairly tattered sleeve of his school sweater, and turned his head to look at the framed picture on the small table beside his bed. His mother and father stood at the back with the three children in front – Vitani’s hand being held by her mother, Nuka in the middle with his arms slung around his sibling’s shoulders and Kovu gripping their father’s jacket as the man’s hand rested in Kovu’s thick black hair. The picture had been taken years ago, just a few days after Kovu’s adoption – Kovu couldn’t remember anything of his birth family and it hadn’t taken him long before he’d latched onto his new one, forming a particular attachment with his new father. His therapist had told him, after his father’s death, that the attachment was a “natural result of the initial lack of paternal influence” - his birth mother had apparently been the victim of a ‘hit it and quit it’ type; he didn’t even have a father’s name listed on his damn birth certificate… At least, not until Taka and Zira had taken him in.

The boy missed Taka fiercely; it had been several years since he had died but barely a day still went by without Kovu’s thoughts flying to him. The way he’d sternly told Nuka off the first time the older boy had used Kovu’s adoption in an argument, the way he’d smiled one of his relatively rare smiles every time he and not Zira had settled Kovu into bed, the way he’d held Kovu close whenever the boy had had a nightmare and had sought comfort in his parents’ room, gently soothing him back to sleep…

A peculiar warmth settled in Kovu’s gut at the memory of his father holding him, one arm wrapped tight around Kovu’s waist to prevent the boy from falling off the bed and the other hand gently petting his hair. Kovu hadn’t been able to remember the last time anyone had made him feel as safe as he did in those moments.

He shifted round onto his back, his eyes never leaving his father’s face in the photo as he fumbled with the button on his suddenly-uncomfortably-tight pants. In his mind, the memories of feeling his father’s solid body against him, and his father’s low voice muttering soothing words into his ear were almost overpowering. “_It’s okay, Kovu,_” the man had told him, holding him close. “_Everything’s okay. I’m here._” In the present, Kovu was barely aware that he’d somehow wriggled his pants down around his ankles and he let out a soft noise of satisfaction as he pressed his hand against his stiff cock, shifting it out of the fly in his boxers. Somewhere in the back of his head, he could hear a voice telling him how wrong this was, but he certainly couldn’t bring himself to care about that. Instead, he let his eyes fall shut and his hand move along his shaft almost lazily as a memory overtook him.

_“You shouldn’t be encouraging this, Taka,” Zira whispered to her husband early one morning. Kovu had woken up roughly an hour before either of his parents, but he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, not wanting to disturb either of them – and not particularly wanting to leave his father’s arms. “Kovu needs to learn to sleep in his own bed. He’s almost eight.”_

_Kovu was sure his father must have felt him tense up at that suggestion, but if he did then he hadn’t said anything. Instead, he’d simply held the boy tighter. “And when Nuka was the same age, he still slept with a night-light. Plus, Nuka has the benefit of still having both his parents.”_

_Zira had sighed and Kovu had felt her hand pat at his cheek gently. “I know that. But we have to have some discipline. Kovu can’t still be coming in to sleep in our bed everytime he has a nightmare once he’s a teenager.”_

_“But he’s not one yet,” Taka had said in a kind of voice that indicated the subject was over with. “He’s still a boy and one who has been through a lot. When he’s older, then I will talk to him.” And Kovu had snuggled closer to his father, feeling overwhelmingly glad and lucky to have such a caring Dad._

Kovu pressed his free hand against his mouth and whimpered as he fought back a loud moan. He rolled restlessly over onto his side, beginning to buck his hips into his hand as the memory slowly morphed into a fantasy: Kovu, as old as he was now, still lying snuggled close to his father whose soothing words and comforting grip around him now became something altogether more obscene and possessive. Kovu could almost feel his father’s hand instead of his own, could almost feel his father’s weight behind him, his hips rolling with Kovu’s… The young teenager groaned and desperately writhed about on his bed, hearing his father’s words being whispered over and over in his ear. _“__It’s okay, Kovu. Everything’s okay. I’m here. Dad’s here. Dad’s here…”_

“Daddy…” Kovu moaned, arching off the bed as he came, a small stream of fluid shooting out of his cock. He fell back and lay there panting for a few minutes, blinking rapidly as his brain took the time to work out exactly what had happened and all the implications of it. If his therapist could see him now, he’d have an absolute field-day… Kovu’s face was flushed with an odd mixture of shame and excitement as he tucked himself back into his boxers and tugged off his now completely stained sweater, using it to wipe off his hand before pulling up his pants and dumping the ruined sweater in his washbin. He wasn’t particularly afraid that his mother would be washing it – Vitani was the same age as him and she’d occasionally keep the entire house awake at night with her moaning and some of Nuka’s clothes ended up with far worse stains on them. He knew it was odd, but he definitely felt better. For all Nuka’s words, their father _had_ loved Kovu. And Kovu would always love his father.


End file.
